A new and improved variety of cherimoya tree “Annona Cherimola” which has the following unique combination of desirable features that are outstanding in a new variety:                1. Regular and productive bearer under usual artificial pollination.        2. Fruits are of excellent flavor and high soluble solids (average Brix 23.0).        3. Flesh is outstandingly firm, of mango-like density, withstanding market handling.        4. Fruits rarely split when maturing to a marketable stage, regardless of temperature or soil moisture.        5. Tree of remarkable hardiness.        